Stilettos Make The Woman
by Queenhaq
Summary: Contains spoilers for Ironman 2. Tony/Pepper.


**Spoilers for Ironman 2**

Tony can feel Pepper's anger simmering beneath the surface. She's not the type to yell and scream but she has this oh-so-subtle way of glaring at him – like she is right now - that lets him know exactly how she's feeling. He wonders if she has any idea how hot she looks when she's pissed at him.

Maybe he should tell her.

Pepper crosses her arms together, and levels him with a stern look.

Maybe not.

"Pepper-"

"No," she interjects. "Not another word. For the next five minutes, you're going to shut up. You're not going to utter a single word. You're going to listen-"

"Or else you'll whip me? Wearing a dominatrix outfit?"

"And reward you for being an ass?"

He ignores her words. "You can wear those stilettos I got you last week."

"And waste a perfectly great pair of heels on you? I don't think so."

"How else am I going to learn not to do whatever it is that you think I did wrong if you don't punish me?"

"Maybe you should use your common sense."

"Nope. Can't. Won't. It's not any fun."

"If you're not going to listen to what I have to say, I'm leaving."

"Should I follow you?"

Pepper gets up from the table, ready to walk away, when Tony reaches out and grips her wrist.

"Sorry." He gestures zipping his mouth shut and motions for her to sit back down.

Reluctantly, she takes the seat across from him again. "What were you thinking paying off my mortgage?"

"Mortgage?" Of all the things he expected to be harangued about, this was certainly not it. "You're busting my balls because of your mortgage?"

"Yes," she fires back. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I have money. Lots of it. And you don't have a job now. Because you're stubborn and you won't work for me."

"And I explained to you why. If we're going to do..._this_-"

Tony smirks. She still has no idea how to define their relationship. "_This_?"

"Yes, _this_," she smiles back. "then I can't be working for you. It'll make things more complicated."

"If by complicated, you mean interesting."

"And if by interesting, you mean homicidal," she retorts.

"That could be fun."

"Maybe for you."

"Could be for you too."

"I doubt it."

"Don't. Don't doubt it. Just go with the flow."

"Like you've been doing?

"Exactly. Do what I do. Or, you could just do me."

"Or I could leave right now and you can do yourself."

"I believe in pleasuring others before myself."

"Oh, really? New philosophy?"

"Yup. I'm trying new things now."

"Now that you have a new lease on life?"

"Yup."

"Now that you're not dying anymore?"

Ah, there it is. He's been anticipating this conversation for a week now, dreading it in fact. He's just surprised it took her this long to bring it up. "I was going to tell you." No longer amused, Pepper stares back at him silently; that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach grows. "That day... when I cooked for you... I was going to tell you-"

"But you didn't."

"I wanted to."

"What stopped you?"

Eyes locked, unusually quiet, they face each other. Several minutes pass before he finally responds. "I'm a coward."

"Tony."

"Pepper."

"I'm going to say something and I want you to really listen to me."

"I always do."

"And I don't mean in your usual way where words go in one ear and come out the other. I want you to listen and understand what I'm saying."

Leaning forward, she reaches for his hand and laces her fingers through his. The gesture evokes unfamiliar wave of emotions in him; a part of him almost wants to pull back, but then he gazes into her eyes and all of his doubts fade away. "Okay."

"If you ever keep something like that from me again, we're done," Pepper says in a firm tone. "I'm done. I'm walking away and I'm not coming back."

Taking in the determined glint in her eyes, her solemn expression, he has no doubt she means it. Last time she was ready to leave, he was able to talk her out of it; he knows with absolute conviction she won't be changing her mind again.

"Okay."

"And stop paying off my loans. _I _chose to quit for my own reasons. You're not responsible for my actions."

"Still a big mistake."

"Maybe. But you'll have to learn to live with my choices."

"Even if they're wrong?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it," he gripes. "This sucks."

"I know," she replies with a pleased smile. "Welcome to my world."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am. Very much."

"You like torturing me."

"I do."

"Sadist."

"Masochist."

"It's a good thing we found each other."

"We'll see."

Pepper stands up, apparently ready to leave.

"Bored already?" Tony teases.

"I'm going home."

"Okay," he replies, confused by the sudden change in her demeanor.

"You're going to finish your dinner and then you're going to call Happy."

"You sure you quit? Doesn't sound like it."

"You're going to pick up dessert and then Happy will drop you off at my place in an hour."

"Okay," he repeats, sounding much calmer than he actually feels.

"Tell Happy not to hang around. Because you're going to stay over," she says slowly.

Tony would like to believe he doesn't look surprised by her words, but Pepper's amused smirk tells him he's probably staring at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"And you're going to make me breakfast in the morning."

Speechless, he simply nods.

When she bends forward to peer at him closely, gently stroking his lips with her index finger, he finds himself frozen in place.

"Tony?"

"Hmm..."

"If you bring me anything with strawberries on it, you're sleeping on the couch."

He leans forward to kiss her but Pepper has something else in mind. She quickly pulls back and starts to walk away but not before turning around to look at him one last time.

And then she does something he never expected Pepper Potts to do.

She winks.

And he breaks into laughter.


End file.
